My Jaded History, my hated fate
by EndlessRainsInElectricParadise
Summary: Puppy Love. At five,Draco has a charmed life. Until he meets Adrianna Riddle, heir to the Dark Empire. His life gets turned upside down. What happened to turn this loving, caring child into the icy, player Draco? The answer lies in jade eyes.
1. Leaving Home

**EDIT: ok so i re-read the story and when did i post this? I mean come on I was fourteen so I think its time for an edit. And ok so i'm gonna make her older, I still say and know that five year old can dress themselves and waddle around a dancefloor but hey, i'll concede.**_  
_

_Well this is the first of my new series... kinda unexpected I guess but hey i'm just random like that. I'm just warning you that the POV's will change._

**Disclaimer: I have never owned, do not own, and will not own Harry Potter anytime soon so stop dreaming... But i do own this story and Adrianna. so ha!**

* * *

I sat on my windowpane staring at the sunrise, thinking. Thinking about how lately mom stares at me worriedly and how father has been coming over less and less. See, my parents are separated. They won't admit it to each other and me, but it doesn't take much to understand that they are. I brushed a dark curl out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Father had been disappearing more often and coming back every week or so, to check up on us… I think. For a seven year old, I know a lot more than I should. Like the fact that I know perfectly well that I'm a witch and have been sneaking spell books from father. Yeah, I understand them… somewhat… okay so I rely on the diagrams. Can you blame me? I'm only seven and these are adult spellbooks.

Father was becoming a whole lot more mysterious and shady but would completely change moods as soon as I walked into the room. Mom doesn't trust him and comes with us when he wants to take me anywhere.

"Honey?" my mom's voice comes from the door, "what are you doing up? You didn't sleep last night did you?" I looked down and shook my head no. "You can't keep doing this, its not good for you. You know he isn't coming. He'll be here next week." It's not really that I was waiting for him, its just that I wanted to know if he'd come… not like I cared…She ushered me to my bed. "Now sleep. I'll wake you up later." I nodded already falling asleep.

When I woke up, it was twelve. I got out of bed and changed into black shorts and a shirt that said 'Nobody can live forever, neither can rabbits', brushed my teeth and my hair, which doesn't change much since my hair is curly. I barely got out of my room when I heard the fight erupting downstairs in the kitchen. There was so much yelling I could barely understand a single word. Then suddenly, silence. I came closer to the stairs and peeked through, nothing. I slid down the banister, which my mom always yelled at me for, and jumped off at the end. The door to the kitchen opened. I sighed, rolled my eyes and prepped myself up for the best acting I could muster. I turned.

"Father?" I asked quietly. There he was, a new body every week it was hard to tell. Who is my father? Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Daddy!"… ugh. I ran to him and he gave me a pat on the head.

"Hello Gabrielle." He said trying to hide his enthusiasm… not.

"My name's not- close enough" I muttered, "Mom said you weren't coming this time."

"Well she was wrong… amongst other things." He said slowly. Then he got serious, put me down and kneeled to my eye level. "Do you remember that dress I bought you, that I told you not to tell your mother about?" I nodded "Go put it on, we're going out." I tilt my head to the side and stare at him, but I realized that I wasn't going to get an answer so I ran back upstairs and changed into a red and white striped summer dress and slid down the banister. "Good, now let's go and be quiet."

"But what about mom?"

"Shh! She's not coming."

"But we always take her, is something wrong?"

"Shh! There's nothing wrong, now let's go."

"But-,"

"I said be quiet." Mid-sentence he backhanded me and I fell backwards, clutching my cheek. I started to cry and he pulled me to the fireplace. He walked in with me, threw some powder down and shouted "Malfoy Manor" and within seconds, we walked out of the swirling green flames and into a house… rather mansion.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

I woke up as usual and the house elves had already set out my clothes. I grabbed them and put them on. I walked out of my room and saw some house elves running in and out of the room across from mine. I was about to ask them what they were doing then thought better of it and walked down the hallway muttering "filthy creatures". I saw my parents at the bottom of the stairs, talking and thought it better to ask them. "Good morning mother, father."

"Draco" mother acknowledged. Father made a grunting sound that reminded me of Crabbe and Goyle. "Now Draco, we need you to be on your best behavior, we'll be having a guest over soon. Our lord's daughter will be staying with us, she's around your age and I expect you to treat her well. No tricks like your friends play on that Parkinson girl. We expect you to treat her with the utmost respect."

"Yes mother."

"Good, now go eat, they'll be here in a minute."

**

* * *

Back at the fireplace**

He pulled me out and dusted me off. Then he let go of the body he'd been using at the moment and let it drop to the floor. I gasped, jumped back and finally looked up at him. There wasn't much to see since he was wearing a cloak and had his hood on. He looked into my eyes, his were glowing red. "You'll be staying in this house from now on. Your clothes and all of your belongings are here. I'll come back like I did before every week."

"But why couldn't I stay with mom?" He sighed.

"Because your mother doesn't want to let you become a witch. You will be a powerful witch someday and if you stayed with her you would never learn anything." I looked down.

"Will I ever see mom again?"

"No, she's dead and I never want to hear you talk about her again." I nodded and he started walking out so I followed. We walked down a hallway, then up some stairs that led to a bright sitting room. I held on to his leg for dear life and just stood there shaking.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

He walked into the sitting room _'where's the girl? Well, maybe he changed his mind. Good, the last thing we need here is another girl, mom is enough'_

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, as you already know my daughter will be staying with you. Where has she gotten to?"

_'Merlin. With Parkinson around I have enough to worry about. I hate g-,'_ He pulled away his cloak and revealed a little girl with soft curly dark hair and hazel eyes in a red and white summer dress. 'Now what were you thinking?'

_'I… um…forgot'_ She stepped closer to her father.

"This is not the time, now go greet your new family." He said in a menacing low tone. She shifted slightly and walked over to us constantly looking back at her father. She walked over to father and held out her hand,

"I-It's nice to meet you Mr.Malfoy," She said quietly. He shook her hand and returned a, "Likewise." Then moved onto mother. She held her hand out still looking down. Mother shook it and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Adrianna Aletta Gabrielle Riddle." Both mother and father stared at um…what's his name… Lord… well you know.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl." Her lightly tanned face tinted pink. Even though she was looking down. She then moved to me and held her hand out. It's then I realized she was trembling. I shook her hand and she immediately jerked it away and looked at her father.

"Draco, why don't you show Adrianna her room," Mother suggested in a sickly sweet way.

"Yes mother." I looked at Adrianna who was still looking down. I motioned for her to follow me and she did… hehe, I like the power.

**

* * *

Adrianna's POV**

I followed him up the stairs and walked into my new room. It was pink and fuzzy… I groaned. Then I remembered something and stood in the middle of the room and concentrated hard on my old room. When I opened my eyes, it looked exactly like my old room, in violet and silver, except bigger. I sighed happily and went into my closet to change. I grabbed my black skirt with a cherry on the corner and a red tank. When I came back out, Draco was still standing at the door. I sat on my bed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit cause I don't have all day…" I said starting to get aggravated at his staring. He leaned against the doorway and smirked.

"So you speak?"

"Nooooo." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't blame me, you were like a mime down there. Mimes…." He shuddered at the thought. I shuddered too.

"Well, you can't blame me either, how would you feel if you were taken out of your house with your mom by your father and dropped into some random person's house. And I'll probably never see my mom again! He said she was dead! Who does he think he is?" I said keeping my yelling down.

"The most powerful dark wizard in the world." He replied to my rhetorical question.

"What!" I said sitting up and almost falling over.

"You mean he never told you?"

"No, he just said that his job made him travel a lot." I said slightly embarrassed that he knew more about my father than I did.

"Well that's true…"

"Mhm, I'm bored, what do you do around here for fun?" He smirked but then it faltered and fell.

"I've got play brooms, but you wouldn't want to do that."

"Are you kidding me? I love brooms and Quidditch! But I've never ridden a broom…"

"Oh, I can teach you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next room where he pulled out two play brooms and handed me one before running to the stairs. I ran and caught up with him by sliding down the spiral banister. I passed him and jumped off at the end.

"You have to teach me how to do that."

"Later, brooms first." He started running again and I followed him outside.

"Okay, put the broom down and put your hand over it." Well let's just say I successfully mounted my broom… and beat Draco in every single race!

"You cheated!" He teased.

"Sore loser." I hovered a bit above him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know I can see up your skirt from here." He said coolly. I blushed; he smirked triumphantly and threw my shoe at him.

"Perv!"

"I see London, I see France, I see Adrianna's underpants! And they're pink."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not times infinity."

"Are too times infinity plus one!"

"That's impossible."

"What?"

"You can't have infinity plus one…"

"Yea-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"NUH-HUH!"

"Fine, you win, no need to get your pink knickers in a twist."

"I'm not wearing pink knickers!"

"Su-ure, now let's go, we have to get ready for dinner." I noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Oh, I guess you're right." We started to walk in when we were greeted by an angry Narcissa.

"Where have you two been? I've been tearing this house apart trying to find you!"

"Sorry." We answered simultaneously.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed, "And what have you been doing?"

"Flying."

"What! You made this girl fly around! Oh dear I'm so sorry. I don't know what he was thinking."

"No it's okay, it was fun."

"But- oh just come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to my room to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. I looked back at Draco who was being dragged away by his father.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

Just when mother was done, father apparated, and pulled me into his study.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"Yes sir."

"Now where were you this afternoon?"

"I was in the backyard, teaching Adrianna how to fly a broom, she's a brilliant flyer, but-,"

"Shut up boy!"

"Yes sir."

"What were you thinking taking her out on a broom, do you know how easy it is to charm a broom?"

"But the backyard has a charm to stop spells from anyone outside the family."

"Silence insolent child! Do you know how dangerous what you just did is? If she had been hurt, we could have already been dead by now!"

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it; you put this family in mortal danger! Crucio!"

**

* * *

Lucius' POV**

Draco fell to the floor and writhed in pain. I laughed and waved my wand increasing the pain and Draco cried out.

"Good boy. Now it's agreed, no more broom rides, she will stay in the house apart from the backyard very close to the house. And if she does go outside, bring someone or at least one of those filthy creatures with you, until we can get a maid. Is that clear?"

He nodded. I used a covering charm and to hide all signs of what I'd just done and sent him off.

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

I got ready for dinner and started heading out when I saw Adrianna wandering the halls lost.

"Need help?" She turned and her skirts pleats twirled along with her curls… _'why do I notice these things?'_

"Draco! I'm so glad I finally found someone… I was so lost, I've been down this hallway five times!" She ran over and hugged me, I winced, I didn't think she noticed.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now let's get down to dinner." We walked down to dinner and it went as usual, until.

"So Adrianna how was your first day here?"

"Fine" she mumbled. I could tell she didn't like or feel comfortable around father. _'Merlin even I don't and he's my father.'_

"I'm sorry for Draco's behavior."

"Why?"

"He put your life in danger and made you fly a broom."

"He didn't make me. I wanted to and it was fun." She said her voice still low but just as powerful as father's. "May I be excused, I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Oh of course dear, Draco, accompany her to her room." I nodded and walked up with her.

"Goodnight Draco." She said softly.

"Goodnight Adrianna." She walked into her room and I sat in mine thinking about how much had changed in the one day she'd been here before I took a shower and got ready for bed.

* * *

I hope you liked it and i'm warning you that I'm not a fast updater so don't rush me... 


	2. Poisonous Rivalries

**Ok second edit, trying to to all of them in one day and get a new chapter out, anything wrong now? And don't think of it as sarcasm, i really am trying.**

**Disclaimer:** I own Adriana... well that's all i own, that and Malfoy Manor, at least my description of it.

* * *

**Adrianna's POV**

I'd been living at the Malfoy house for a couple weeks. Still no news of mommy, or father now that I mention it… It's been really quiet. Mr.Malfoy has a particular dislike for me while Mrs.Malfoy seems to love me. She wants me to call her mum, I know she doesn't mean any harm by it but it hurts. Draco on the other hand is just weird. Apart from him, everything else has been normal, up till that dream…

'I stood in front of a house, my house, but the reason I almost didn't recognize it was that it was on fire. "No..." I tried to say but my voice sounded distant. My mum came running out of the house "Mum!" She ran out and fell on the ground screaming. She was trying to put out the fire on herself but two Death Eaters came out of nowhere and shot more flames at her. "Mommy no!" I tried to run and help her but something held me back. I thrashed and kicked but someone put their hands over my mouth. I suddenly felt an emptiness and then saw nothing but darkness.' 

I shot up in bed. "Mum…" I got up and pulled on my white hoodie. I went on first instinct and climbed down from my balcony and ran in whichever direction I thought was home. I ran for hours, fueled on pure fear and adrenaline. Barely stopping to catch my breath. The trees and branches scratched my face, arms and legs but I didn't care, I had to save my mum. I ran until sunrise and saw no end to the forest I'd gotten myself lost in. Even when I ran out of energy, my adrenaline kicked in and I ran faster, longer and became more determined until I tripped. My body took it as a sign and shut down as I collapsed on the floor and just lay there until I passed out…

…I woke up back in my room. 'Was it all a dream?'

"You're awake!" I heard footsteps running away. I started to sit up but my head started to spin, so I lay back down. The footsteps came back. "Dria?"

"Draouugh?" I said incoherently pulling my face out of my pillow.

"Dria, are you okay? Don't ever do that again I- we were so worried…"

"Mum…my mum…" Narcissa walked into the room and hurried over to the bed.

"What, what about your mum?" Draco said confusedly.

"Fire, I couldn't save her…" I shot up. "Mum! I have to save her! Why am I back here?" I tried to get up and run, but didn't have enough energy and collapsed on the floor.

"Dria!" Dray half scolded, shocked. Narcissa put me back on the bed.

"Now what were you going on about?"

"I couldn't save her…"

"Save who from what, dear?"

"My mommy. I had a dream and my house was on fire and my mum was on fire too and she couldn't because more people made her burn and I couldn't save her…" I broke down into tears.

"Oh darling, that's just a nightmare."

"But it felt so real." I said, tears subsiding.

"That's what happens in most nightmares," She sat next to me and stroked my head, "Just don't ever do that again, you gave us all a scare." I nodded. "Good, now I have some business to attend to so stay here and I'll be back later." She left the room and Draco staring at her quizzically.

"That's the most I ever saw her. She's usually busy following father around and never talks to me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking your mum away."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, if I wasn't trying to save my mum, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah you're right, it is your fault."

"Hey!" I said slapping his arm "you're supposed to make me feel better."

"Well I don't like you so why should I make you feel better?" I looked down and pouted.

"You really don't like me?" I said fake sobbing.

"No- it's- I- I didn't mean it."

"I was just joking calm down… Are you really that stupid?" He looked offended but I knew he was joking.

"Hey! I'm not stupid… I'm just…"

"Slow?" I suggested.

"No, special."

"Yeah you're special. Hey! Stop hogging up all the special!"

"Hey! Stop hogging up all the pretty!"

"Yeah well- um... thank you?" He had his hand over his mouth. I chuckled at his mistake.

"I- uh- mum got you something." He said walking over to the nightstand and handing me a small box. I looked up at him. He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling, then back at me. I smiled. I'd always been kind-hearted, before it all. I turned my attention back to the box, which opened easily. Inside was a small necklace, with a little locket-like pendant, covered in vines with one ruby.

"It's so pretty… Thank you Draco." I said fixing around my neck and hugging him.

"It- I- she-not-I-" He said stumbling over his words.

"I'll tell her 'thank you' too."

"There's no winning with you, is there?"

"Nope."

"Sorry to break up this little moment but I need to speak to my daughter. Alone." Father said sharply, entering the room.

"Yes, sir." Draco bowed and walked out. _'Uh-oh. Nothing good ever comes from that sentence.'_ He walked in and closed the door putting a silencing charm on it.

"How nice to see you again Gabriella, I would have come next week but due to the turn of events, I had to cut short my meeting." He said in a surprisingly composed tone, then added viciously "Now what in bloody hell possessed you to run off in the middle of the night where there are thousands of people and things out there that want to kill you!" I cowered in the corner of my bed hugging my knees.

"I-I had a dream."

"Oh so now you think you're a seer?"

"No, it just seemed so real. I'm-,"

"And what prey tell did you see in your dream?"

"I- it was our house and it was on fire and mum-,"

"I told you never to speak of her again!"

"She was on fire! I went to help her!" I instantly regretted it.

"I told you to forget about her, she doesn't exist."

"Yes She Does! You can't expect me to forget her! She's my mum and I will never forget her!" I said with newfound bravery, which was shot down with his next word.

"Crucio." My body jolted up into the air as an immense pain hit it. I couldn't help but scream. After a few seconds, he dropped me onto the bed.

"She's dead."

"No!"

"Crucio." I jolted up once again sending a pain up my spine. "She's dead now! Forget about her, she never existed, never, ever again, you hear? NEVER AGAIN!" He lifted the spell.

"no…no…no…..no…….no." Then black.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting right outside the door for a good fifteen minutes and was getting terribly bored. Suddenly the door opened. I stood up quickly and bowed. He gave a slight head nod. "She's resting, you should let her rest." And with that, he apparated away, leaving me in the hallway once again. Forgetting what he said completely, I walked into the room. Adriana was lying in bed but on top of the covers. I could see her trembling and something, I just, something wasn't right. She was barely breathing, then all of a sudden, she stopped. I gasped and reached out, she was ice-cold.

"Adriana? Mum, MUM!" I ran to the study, "Mum! She's not breathing!" Mum jumped out of her seat and followed me to her room. A couple seconds later, the room was swarmed with healers. I couldn't see anything and eventually, they pushed me out. Even when the Healers left, I wasn't allowed in. No one was allowed in. We all knew she was awake, but she wouldn't unlock the door and no one could apparate in. She would barely eat any of the meals they managed to get to her and every time someone tried to talk to her or knock; there'd just be a soft whimper on the other side of the door. It lasted for at least a week.

After a while, mum decided to invite some of my friends, a.k.a other Death Eater's children, over, to see if that would cheer her up. I walked over to her room. "Dria? Come on, some of my friends are coming over today. We're going to go swimming. Come on do it for-." I stopped. The door opened and she stood there looking at the floor. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just a little hungry."

"Well you did lock yourself up in your room for a week." She looked up, her eyes a deep green.

"Yeah." There was a silence where we just stood there.

"Breakfast?"

"Gladly." She said smiling. It was weak but still a smile.

* * *

**Adriana's POV**

We walked into the dining room and received shocked glances from both Lucius and Narcissa. "Good morning."

"Um, why, yes, it is." Lucius gave off his usual grunt and went back to his plate. I sat down in my usual seat and instantly started in on some waffles and fruits.

By the time I was done, Lucius and Narcissa were gone but Draco waited. "You don't look like the patient type."

"I'm not."

"When are your friends coming?"

"Half an hour."

"Wha! And you didn't tell me," I smacked his arm, "I'm still in pajamas." I said running upstairs to go shower and get changed. When I was finished, in black capris and a long green tank top, I headed downstairs. I was heading down the stairs when I heard a shrill screech and then:

"Drakie-kins! I missed you sooooooo much!"

"Pansy…" he whined. I slid down the banister noticing six kids. I jumped off at the end and walked over to Dray who was fighting off a- Whoa! Is that her face? Oh! Um, ahem- well he was fighting her off then noticed me and walked over. "Dria, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Zabini, Bullstrode and Parkinson." He said while pointing to each person, I gave a small wave to each and they each gave a slight head nod- all apart from Parkinson.

"Those aren't their real names right?" I whispered. He laughed.

"No, those are their last names, that's Vincent, Gregory, Marcus, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy." He explained pointing again. "Guys, this is Adriana." Pansy shot me a glare and pushed me out of my place next to Draco. I stumbled and fell. Blaise came over and helped me up, while Draco wrestled Pansy off of him. "Get off of me!"

"Oh you're here!" Narcissa squeaked and came to hug each of them, hesitating a moment when it came to Flint. "Well, come on, come on." She led us to the downstairs playroom. I sat in the far corner of the room building a Lego castle. I had built it up to at least the second story before Pansy came over with a doll equally ugly clutched in her arms, Millicent at her heels copying her every move.

"You better not get too close to Draco, he's mine." Millicent nodded her approval.

"Your what?"

"Don't play dumb, my boyfriend." She said with a sneer. I cocked an eyebrow.

"No I'm no-ot" Chimed in Draco from across the room.

"He's just playing hard to get."

"No I'm no-ot." Chimed Draco once again.

"Look just stay away from him." She continued in a hushed tone.

"But he's my friend."

"No he's not, so stay away from him."

"How would you know."

"Know what?"

"That he's not my friend."

"Because he told me, he's only being friends with you because his parents made him."

"That's not true." I said tears threatening.

"He thinks you're stupid and annoying… and ugly." (Note: at any age... if you believe it, that hurts.)

"You're lying." I said, tears free falling down my cheeks.

"No, I'm not." And with the end of that sentence, she kicked over the castle sending pieces flying towards me.

"What's with all the noise?" They cried in unison. I ran out the door and upstairs to my room, almost running into Narcissa. I closed the door, sealing it once again, and went out to the balcony staring up at the sky trying to clear my tears. I sat there for a few hours just staring up, and finally my hiccupping slowed down and my eyes lost their redness.

"Um, Adriana?" I looked up to find Blaise standing there.

"How did you get in?"

"The door?"

"But the- never mind."

"Are you hungry? Lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should eat."

"I ate at breakfast so I'm not hungry." Just then, my stomach growled.

"You were saying?"

"Fine, I'll come." I got up and followed him downstairs, back to the playroom where a table had been set up in the middle. Food was already on the table and everyone was waiting for Blaise and me. We sat down and started eating and the guys resumed their conversation. I took a sip from my glass and put it down. As soon as the bottom hit the table, there was a strange twinge at my heart and I felt myself fall out of my chair and onto the floor, slowly falling into unconsciousness. I heard a couple voices calling my name but they soon died out.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I turned and watched as Adriana's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. "Dria!" I ran around the table and kneeled next to her, Blaise on my right and everyone else watching from their seats. "Dria, wake up! Wake up, Dria!" but she just laid there, her face growing pale. "Mum!" I got up and ran once again in the direction of the study, "Mum," I said as I burst through the door.

"What is it boy! We are working on rather important business" Father glared. I looked around the room and saw several Death Eaters.

"Sorry father, but mum, Adriana passed out."

"Well then why didn't you say that before."

"Sorry father."

"I'm sick of your excuses. Learn to do things right! Now go." As soon as those words left his mouth, I bolted out the door back to the playroom. Blaise was still kneeling next to her and the other guys had decided to sit around too. They cleared a space for me and I looked down at her. She was getting paler, colder and stiffer.

"Come on, wake up." I said just above a whisper. I just wanted her to wake up and smile, just one smile, just to know she's okay…

Just then, mum ran into the room. "Where is she?" We all pointed to the center of the circle we'd formed around her. We cleared off a space for her and she knelt next to Dria. She pulled out her wand and whispered something. Dria's mouth opened and a light puff of purple smoke came out. Mum sighed. "It's just a sleeping draught, but a pretty strong one." She stood up and walked over to the table picked up Dria's glass, swirled it and watched it start to bubble. "From her water." She walked back and picked up Dria and cradled her in her arms before bringing her upstairs. I watched with a reproachful glare, but then going away when my eyes landed on Dria.

As soon as she left, I turned back to the group. "Who did that?"

"What? You think one of us did it?" Blaise asked.

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I didn't… and since you were the first-"

"Oh no, don't try and pin this on me. I was upstairs with her and I couldn't have put it in her water."

"Okay, so Blaise is out… and Crabbe and Goyle are out, cause they're too dense to be able to make or steal one, while we're there Pansy and Millicent are out… so that leaves us back at square one…" It took a minute to sink in.

"What! You don't think I could?" Pansy whined.

"No… not really."

"Well I did! I did it! I put the stuff in her water. I did it so she would leave you alone."

"Pansy! You know you could have killed her!"

"Yeah… so?" I sighed heavily and turned away.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that, Pansy…" I said as I walked back to the table and sat down, going back to my meal, and soon the others followed. We stayed down there for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Adriana's POV**

I woke up in my room still a bit groggy. There was a vial on my nightstand that said… something… I don't know. But I tasted the bitter taste of the potion in my mouth. Narcissa walked into the room, a smile appearing on her face when she realized I was up. She came over and sat down next to me, cradling me, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Okay… just tired."

"Oh, that's normal, now come on, let's get ready for dinner. You didn't have lunch and sleeping draughts tend to make you hungry."

"I don't feel like eating." I said darkly.

"You should, you need to." She said completely oblivious to my tone.

"I'm not hungry." Stomach, don't fail me now.

"Come on, at least come downstairs, everyone is really worried."

"No they aren't" I muttered. "Fine." She smiled and I got ready for dinner. When I was done, she took my hand and brought me downstairs to the dining room. When the doors opened, everyone at the table turned their heads. I looked down and blushed before getting a push in the direction of an open seat. It was next to Blaise and across from Draco. The food appeared and Blaise whispered;

"Are you okay, I mean feeling alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't you eating?" He was right. I wasn't eating.

"I-I'm not hungry."

"That's what you said last time."

"Really, I'm not." I whispered back trying to move away from the conversation.

"Adriana dear, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"The draught gives you a tremendous hunger, so eat."

"I'm not feeling so good, can I go back up?"

"Eat first, you need to put something in your stomach before you pass out."

"I can't eat."

"Oh it's okay honey, we checked this food, and there's nothing unusual."

"It's not that, I'm just not hungry." But it was, this time a sleeping potion, next time I might die. I truly did feel sick too though. I clutched my stomach as it lurched and grabbed my mouth while running towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

**Lucius's POV**

Narcissa got up to follow her when I intervened. "Narcissa, sit."

"But she's ill, she needs help."

"Sit Narcissa."

"Lucius, please." She pleaded.

"Narcissa." I started getting angry.

"Please…" She'd been different ever since Adriana had come. In my opinion, she'd gone soft, maybe it's the fact she'd always wanted a girl, and when Adriana showed up, it was her second chance.

* * *

**Narcissa's POV**

"Fine, but we'll talk later." He said. I knew what that meant, but I still went in search for her. Luckily, she wasn't too far. But somehow, I wished I hadn't found her. She was leaned over the toilet emptying the already non-existent contents of her stomach. Every few minutes, she'd stop, cough, hiccup and start again. Even when she'd emptied her stomach, she continued dry heaving for a couple of minutes before starting to cough up blood from lack of air to her lungs. I stood at the door in shock and pain immobilized. Staring at her. I hadn't noticed anything around me until there was a tug at my leg. I looked down at Draco, "Mum, is she okay?"

"No Draco, now go upstairs and take your friends with you."

"But what about Dria?"

"I'll take care of her."

"Mum?" I looked back at Draco, he'd never called me that before, it was always mother, "she won't go, will she?"

"No, she'll stay, she'll make it through, she's not going anywhere." He half smiled as if he thought I was lying. He was bright for his age, they both were. I smiled at him and he cocked an eyebrow. I just pushed him slightly in the direction of his friends and the stairs. Blaise gave him a worried smile and patted his back as they walked up the stairs. I turned back to Adriana, who was lying on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth. I kneeled down next to her, she coughed more and covered her mouth, her eyes widening at the sight of her own blood. After a couple seconds and with much pain, she asked;

"Am I dying?" I stared at her incredulously.

"No! no you're just sick, it's okay, you'll be fine." I held her close, pushing the thought from my mind. I got her to drink some water but didn't try food for fear that she might start throwing up again. She fell asleep a couple minutes later, when I brought her up to her room. I was afraid to let her fall asleep, or fear that she'd never wake again. I changed her into a nightgown and tucked her into bed. She seemed fine for now, her breathing was even and she wasn't struggling so I watched her for a few minutes before turning off the lights and closing the door.


	3. Daddy Dearest Edited

**Ok, last edit, i'll try to get out the next chapter today, there are only a few left, sorry i kinda stopped posting... ok for whoever still cares about this story and not just for the things i've done wrong, thanks.**

Note: Okay, I know its been a while but I'm already working on the next one. There's not much of this story left... oh well... that and you may have noticed I changed the title slightly and I changed the summary too.

WARNING: okay, of all my chapters, this one is not for the squeamish. I mean its not **that** violent but it does contain violence against an innocent nine year old and for that i'm sorry. I'll mark it off, I mean you could just skip it if you want...

Disclaimer: Same as always, I only own Dria so far... J.K.Rowling owns everyone else...

* * *

It'd been two years since I'd had a nightmare at Malfoy Manor. 

_I opened my eyes to the darkness of the forest. 'Oh no, not again.'_

'_Come here child.' A voice called._

'_Where?'_

'_Over here.' It hissed. I walked in the direction of the voice and stopped dead in my tracks. The trees and ground were laced with snakes. I gasped and turned around and spiders sprouted from the ground and trees heading in my direction. I turned and ran into what I thought was a tree, until it grabbed me._

'_AAAAHHHH!' It covered my mouth; my first instinct was to bite it, running away at the first chance I got. I ran deeper into the forest listening to the footsteps behind me. When they got closer, I ran faster, my hair tangled with leaves and twigs, sticking to my face. There was a dense brush coming up ahead, so I dived underneath and kept running knowing that my attacker was much taller than I was. When I realized that I wasn't being followed anymore, I slowed my pace and walked in the direction of a clearing, the closest sign of light. As I walked further out, a lake came into view. At first it seemed like an ordinary lake but as I sat down and skimmed over the water with the tips of my fingers the water got murky and the rings spread out to the other side. I hadn't lifted my eyes, taking in the tranquility of the water until I saw the rings coming from the other side of the lake, stronger than mine. I looked up and saw her. She looked… a lot like me… but older. She looked like she was about to say something but instead reached out her hand. I was about to reach out mine when she pulled her hand away and pointed behind me. Before I could react, I was grabbed from behind by the person that had gotten me before. He covered my nose and mouth with a handkerchief. I kicked and thrashed, he held me tighter._

'_Don't worry love; we won't hurt you if you tell us what we want to know.' I gasped, breathing in the potion on the handkerchief and falling asleep almost instantly…_

* * *

_I woke up a while later with both my wrists and ankles tied and slung over the man's shoulder. I groaned. Before I knew it, he had put me down and all the blood that had been rushing to my head went down and I collapsed on my knees. "Sinservant did I not tell you not to harm the girl, yet"_

"_Yes my lord." Out of a corner came a man. He wasn't that old, I mean he was pretty old but no white hairs… then again he could have dyed them… He walked up to me and I cringed as he brought down his hand to stroke my head._

"_Ah, dear sweet Adrianna, the chosen child, sole heir to the dark empire." I gulped. "Now you wouldn't happen to know where your father is, would you?"_

"_W-w-who are y-you?"_

"_Oh, did I forget? I am the future dark lord! lightning crackles in the background… but my friends call me Steve." (jk. He didn't say that.) "Now will you answer the question?"_

"_W-which?" He sighed._

"_Do you know where your father is?"_

"_N-no."_

"_I'm sure you do."_

"_I-I don't."_

"_Trying to protect your daddy? Or does he make you do this?"_

"_I'm not." I said, my voice getting quieter and quieter._

"_Stop this! I know you know where your father is! Now tell us or we'll have to become more violent!"_

"_I really don't know." I squeaked. He pulled a knife out of his pocket._

"_Are you sure?" I stared fearfully at the blade and shook, temporarily losing control over my body. He took my chin and shook my head no. "Now are you reconsidering your choice?"_

"_I don't know" I said starting to tear. He turned to the man that had captured me._

"_Strap her down." _

_**(You may skip this section if you wish, I'll not force my readers to read if they don't want to you can start reading again at the next section marker)**_

_

* * *

Before I could react, the other man had strapped me to a wall by four metal brackets. I struggled, which only hurt more. The other man came up and pressed the knife to my left arm. "There's still time to reconsider…" I closed my eyes and shook my head no. He smirked as he dug the sharp blade into my forearm letting the blood flow freely onto the floor. I let out a little cry of pain and bit back the rest. "Where is he?" His voice boomed in my ears. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Persistent are we?" He dug the knife in deeper and pulled it the length of my arm. I fully cried out. "What about now? Do you remember?"_

"_I don't know where he is!" I cried, my voice still not going above a whisper._

"_Well we have another arm." I winced at his remark. "Does that spark your memory?"_

"_I don't know where he is." He placed the blade on my right arm and started tracing zigzags absentmindedly._

"_So are you going to tell me or should I just go."_

"_Please." I begged._

"_Tell me and I'll make it all go away." He said gently._

"_But I don't know."_

"_There you go again!" he dug the knife in deeper than he had before and followed the zigzag pattern he had already traced. He stopped when he reached my wrist. "Last chance…"_

"_I really don't know, I'd tell you if I did."_

"_Again with the LIES!" He pulled the knife out and slashed my stomach-_

* * *

**(Okay, it's over now, you can read again if you didn't read the above part... okay well... i'm leaving now...)**

I jolted up in bed panting loudly. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I started to calm down until I became aware of my surroundings. I was still in my room, but, it was raining. Raining? I looked out the window and the balcony were both bolted shut. I reached out my hand and felt the cool water slide off my hand. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked through the rain and towards the only thing that looked out of the ordinary, my mirror. It was now laced in vines and the girl from the lake was staring back at me. I didn't care that I was getting drenched. She looked like she was floating but her eyes were fixed on me. I held out my hand, but as soon as my fingers came in contact with the glass, it shattered and flew everywhere. I fell to the floor covering my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw them. The first to notice was a bald old man.

"She can see us! She can see us!" He ran, well… limped over while all the others followed. "Can you really see us?" I stood transfixed as I stared through their translucent bodies.

"W-w-who are you?"

"Oh you can hear us! Thank god!" The room filled with loud voices, some asking questions, some angry, the number of people in the room doubled, then tripled. Some started lunging at me, others holding them back. I couldn't tell one voice from another, so I did what my instincts told me to do, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lightning erupted in the room. Right then, the door opened and I closed my eyes, screaming even louder. Whoever it was grabbed me and pulled me out of the room just when lightning struck the exact spot where I was sitting. I grabbed onto the person and cried into their shirt.

"It's okay Dria. No more okay? I'm here, its okay." He closed the door and hugged me. "What happened in there?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know." I started sobbing into his shirt again.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He said while patting my head. I looked up at Draco's bright grey eyes, and he smiled shakily, helping me up. We walked into his room and he sat me down by the fireplace. Then he went off somewhere, but being to busy warming up by the fire, I didn't notice. The rain had been ice cold. I didn't notice Draco was back until he tugged at the bottom of my nightgown, as if to pull it off. I tried to cock an eyebrow.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I managed to get out, turning a bright shade of red.

"Your dress is wet. If you don't change now, you'll get sick."

"Oh…" He handed me one of his shirts and I took off my dress and struggled to fit it on my head. It went past my knees. The fire went out after that. I sat there shivering for a minute before Draco suggested I get into bed. He helped me up once again and we both laid down staring up at the ceiling.

"Feeling better?" I nodded my head. "What happened?" I sighed and I told him the story, from beginning to end. From the dream… well nightmare to what happened in my room. But when I told him about the cutting, I stared at my arms. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" I held out my arms and he saw the thin red lines running down my arms where the man had cut them. I felt a tingling on my stomach and sat up. I lifted up the shirt and stared dumbfounded at my stomach. It had a fresh cut, that was still bleeding.

"Gah!"

"What? Dria you're scaring me." He came around and saw what I was staring at. I blushed. "Don't move" he said running off and coming back with a wet cloth to clean the cut. He ran the cloth over my cut and I took a sharp breath of shock. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." He looked up at me questioningly. I tried to manage a smile but it came out as a wince as he put the cloth back on the cut. When he was done, I laid back down and he laid down across from me.

"Better?" I nodded and fell asleep.

**

* * *

Narcissa's POV **

I walked around after my morning duties and went to check on Adrianna. But when I got into her room, the floor and the whole room was wet. The mirror was shattered and the glass was strewn around. Then I noticed the open balcony door. "No." I whispered. I turned and was about to run when I noticed a pair of wet footprints leading to Draco's room. The door was slightly ajar so I decided to push it open. Draco was lying on his bed with Adrianna's head resting near his feet. "Awww." Draco looked up, he hadn't been sleeping and Adrianna stirred from the movement. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It's then that I noticed the thin line of blood that went through her shirt. "What happened!"

"Huh?" I rushed over to her. It's then that I noticed she wasn't wearing a nightgown. I lifted the shirt and saw the dried blood on her stomach, mostly centering on a thin cut.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Draco I swear if you have something to do with this…"

"No! he doesn't. I woke up like this, Draco cleaned it but it went again."

"Oh dear." I cleaned the cut and let her take a shower before putting on the bandage. I gave her a black sundress and walked her down to breakfast. She stayed silent during the whole meal, even when the the children showed up. After breakfast, I sent them to the playroom. The ball was tonight and there were lots of preparations to take care of.

**

* * *

Adrianna's POV **

After breakfast, she put us in the playroom. I asked her if I could go outside and she let me… providing that I go with a maid and wore a sunhat. She handed me one and I put it on running after the maid. I walked over to the fountain in the garden letting the water creatures living in it chase my finger.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Blaise warned from right behind me.

"Hm?"

"They bite." I quickly pulled my finger out.

"How come you're not inside?"

"How come **you're** not?"

"I asked you first."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Pansy."

"Bored." I turned back to the fountain and Blaise sat down next to me. He started fidgeting after about a minute. "Hey anna" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I made this for you." He said handing me a wreath made of snapdragons, larkspurs, verbena, scarlet sage and small roses. He stood up, took off my hat and placed it on my head.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; I was bored and well… yeah." I smiled at him. Blaise was the awkward two month older brother i never asked for.

"What were you guys doing inside?"

"Nothing, Crabbe and Goyle are following Draco around again and Pansy's still a nutter." I chuckled. "No, I'm serious. She tried to lock herself and Draco in a closet once."

"Why?"

"I don't know she's a nutter." He waved his hands around for dramatic effect, which is when I noticed the small cuts on his hands.

"Your hands…"

"Thorns." He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Wait here." I walked over to the maid taking care of us and asked her for the medical kit, Poor Squib I thought as I walked back to Blaise, who seemed to be fidgeting even more. "Hand please." I held out my hand waiting for him to give me his.

"I'm fine, you know, it's okay, you don't have to do this." I started cleaning the cuts. "How do you know how to do it?" I sighed.

"My mom and father didn't get along very well… I was always there when he got angry."

"Oh."

"Father isn't always here though. He only visits."

"Oh… But why are you here?"

"Father made mom go away and took me here…"

"What do you mean 'go away'?" I looked down, staring at the grass.

"I…" I whispered, not knowing what to say. It finally dawned on Blaise what I meant.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

"I know, it's not your fault." I sniffed and looked up giving him the best smile I could muster. He smiled back. We both knew they were false. His bandage was tied and I was done. Then, all of a sudden he poked me! I twisted and squeaked in surprise, then laughed. "That was not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it tickles." I poked him back. He laughed and poked me again. It escalated into a poking fight until he poked me right under the ribs. I twisted so much that I fell into the fountain. I coughed and spurted out water. "Blaise!" I whined. He was laughing but reached out his hand to help me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in, he fell in. "Gahhh!" I pushed him down. We splashed around trying to get up until the maid that was supposedly watching us ran over with towels. She got me and Blaise out of the fountain and wrapped us both in big warm towels. "That was fun" I started, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah." Blaise said fully yawning. Before we knew it, both of us had fallen asleep on the grass…

We were shaken awake by an angry Draco. "Lunch." He said walking away. I rubbed my eyes and got up noticing I was dry. We walked into the dining room in silence until I noticed who was sitting at the head of the table…

"Daddy?" I questioned. He turned and gave me the most shocking twisted smile I'd ever seen. I breathed in deeply and prepared myself for the acting I do every time I see him. "Daddy!" I ran over and he ruffled my hair.

"Gabrielle."

"It's Adrianna."

"She always did favor that name. I don't know why I let her have her way naming you…" I looked down. I don't know why but I leaned into his chest he put his hand on my shoulder. I felt his wand right above what I believed was his heart. I guess I just needed to be near one of my parents. Mrs.Malfoy was nice but she wasn't my mum. I sat there for a couple minutes until father asked. "Has she been eating?"

"Of course my lord."

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked in more of a whisper. I shook my head no. He held a forkful of his untouched lunch in front of my face. "Eat." I ate it and laid my head back down. After lunch they sent us back upstairs for a while, until we could go swimming. I looked at Blaise who grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him and Draco watched us with a confused glare.

**

* * *

Voldemort's POV (never saw that one coming did you?) **

As soon as the children left the room I sighed. I knew that she missed her mother. She'd slowly slip into a depression. Had I done this too early? No. She was becoming too soft with that woman. I don't know why I went with Calista anyways. Of all the other witches, of all the other girls, why caring Calista diCarlo. I knew this would happen. But she is influencable. For now, she doesn't need to know anything. She's obedient, docile and alive (providing she actually eats), that's all we need.

"Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Not to undermine your authority but-,"

"Then don't."

"Excuse me my lord but don't you think the girl is getting a little too much freedom? We don't want her to get too free-spirited."

"She is fine for now, she is nine and is docile enough for her age."

"Yes, my lord."

"And Lucius?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Next time, if I don't ask for your advice, keep it to yourself. I can raise my heir to my own fashion."

"Pardon me my lord."

"Oh stop excusing yourself and start doing things right."

"Yes, my lord."

"You are dismissed; I need the ball to go off without a hitch."

"Yes, my lord." I waved my hand in the air and walked out to deal with a few affairs.

**

* * *

Adrianna's POV **

I got back up to my room and found it completely trashed. "What the hinkypunk on a stick?" I thought back to what it looked like before and it went back to normal, apart from the mirror. The mirror lay shattered on the floor. I stared at it and slowly dazed, completely forgetting what I was doing.

**

* * *

Blaise's POV **

"Adrianna! We're going swimming! … Adrianna?" I watched as she walked slowly to the shattered glass of her mirror. She stepped in the middle of the pool of shards and they all lifted. They floated for a couple seconds before starting to spin rapidly around her. Suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed a piece of glass and clutched it. I ran over to her and stared right into her eyes that were now a scarlet color. She snapped out of it, the glass fell and her eyes returned to their bright green color. She looked up and finally noticed me there.

"W-w-what happened?" I was about to answer when her pupils dilated. Her eyes almost looked black. As fast as it came, it left. "Someone's coming." She ran into the bathroom and started cleaning her cut. I ran in afterwards.

"How do you know?" Just then the door opened.

"Told you." I peeked out through the door of the bathroom and saw Draco with Pansy hanging off of him in a frilly pink bikini._ ugh_ Flint peeked in from behind Draco who shot me a glare.

"Where's Dria?" he asked coldly.

"In here." I pointed to the bathroom. He walked in completely ignoring the broken mirror on the- wait where's the mirror? I looked at Adrianna who already changed and smiling innocently. She waked out before me and we all went down to the pool. When we got there, Draco ran in, Pansy ran after him, Crabbe and Goyle ran in to stop her and Adrianna lay down by the pool with a notebook that I hadn't noticed before. I got in the pool before Draco had another one of his fits.

**

* * *

Adrianna's POV **

I drew in my notebook trying to avoid the sound of the splashing laughing and screaming from Draco who kept swimming away from Pansy at top speed.

"Why don't you come in?" I looked up at Draco who was resting his head on his elbows on the ledge.

"I don't like water…" which was a full out lie because I loved the water more than anything and not being able to swim was killing me on the inside.

"What's the real reason?" I held up my bandaged hand. "How did you get that?" I shrugged. He could tell I really didn't want to tell him so he went back to the group. I sat there for about an hour before I dipped my feet in the water. The water rippled as I ran my fingers over it. I kind of phased out after that, which is why I almost fell in the pool when I heard Mrs.Malfoy yell,

"Time to get ready!" It was a wet scramble back up to everyone's respective rooms and houses. When I got upstairs, Mrs.Malfoy was already in my room. She made sure I was completely squeaky clean and sent a maid to wash my hair and hand me a big fluffy towel. I put on my underwear and Mrs.Malfoy came out holding a little off white dress with thin straps and a gauzy mesh over the skirt. A laced ribbon ran down the front tying at the waist. The dress had fresh flowers laced onto the mesh of the skirt. I tipped my head to the side. "Oh I think it'll look just fabulous on you darling. The flowers just…" She kept ranting for about five minutes until she just randomly slipped the dress over my head. "There we go-what's that?" She questioned as she finally saw my hand.

"Nothing…" I hid my hand behind my back.

"Give me your hand." She demanded. I looked down. "Your hand…" I held it out. She hook her head and muttered a spell, the cut disappeared.

"Thank you ma'am." She was frowning, but when I looked back up at her, she smiled half-heartedly and helped me get on my shoes.

"Mother!" came a whining voice from outside, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes Draco." He opened the door and peeked through, then came in.

"Hiya!" I waved to him. His mom had just finished doing something to my hair and he looked from her, to me, to her again and back and forth for a couple seconds before starting.

"I, uhm… I… forgot…" He paused for a moment. "Oh father wants you downstairs."

"Oh dear" She ran out of the room and down the stairs. I turned back to Draco.

"You, um, look nice." He started, shifting nervously.

"Thanks…" There was a bit of awkward silence before there was an earsplitting shriek,

"DRAKIE! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?"

"Oh Merlin." He grabbed my hand and ran all the way to the stairs. The he suddenly remembered I was there and helped me down the stairs. We walked all the way to the ballroom where he opened the door. The ballroom was filled with people. I stopped in my tracks and tensed.

**

* * *

Draco's POV **

I was still holding her hand when we walked into the ballroom, which was completely filled with people. Wait- car screeches in background- I'm holding her hand? I was just about to let go when I felt her tense. I turned and saw her widen, she was shaking slightly.

"Dria, are you okay?" She turned her head slowly and shook her head no. "What's wrong?"

"Th-there's t-too m-man-ny people." She stuttered back.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too crowded…" She started backing up to the corner of the room.

"Dria, come on, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" She squeaked

"What's wrong with the people?"

"I-I don't know… my head hurts." She grabbed her head and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Want me to get mother?" She nodded. I darted through the crowd, glancing back to see if she was still okay. "Mother." I tugged at her dress.

"Draco, not now." She hissed.

"But Adrianna-," she looked down at me shocked then demanded,

"Where!" I pointed her out and ran back.

"Dria… Mum's coming okay?" She was still holding her head and staring at the floor. Mother appeared behind me.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she didn't answer.

"Her head hurts…" She pulled out her wand and conjured a glass and some clear liquid inside. She lifted Dria's head and poured the liquid into her mouth. Dria's eyes glazed over for a second and it's then that I realized her eyes almost looked black. Then suddenly, they went back to normal and she seemed to snap out of a daze.

"Forest." She whispered. Mother hadn't heard, but I cocked and eyebrow. She shook her head and got up. "I'm fine, better, really." She reassured mother at least 10 times before she would go away. Just then Lord -Vold –Mold –Gold-umm… Mr. Riddle called from the stage.

"I would like, on this occasion, to introduce you all to my daughter-," there were gasps from around the room, "and heir to the Dark Empire, Gabrielle." Her name is Adrianna. Mother fixed her up before pushing her onto the stage. "Come on Gabrielle." She walked onto the stage and almost hid behind her father. He pushed her out from behind him, and she stared down at her shoes. There was a moment of silence..."Well I think this deserves a dance, young mister Malfoy, please get up here." I looked around blankly and realized he'd just called me. Of course I ran up to the stage. He waved his hand and music started to play. I reached out my hand and Dria took it nervously. I brought her down from the stage and put my arm around one side and kept a hold of her other hand.

"I don't know how to waltz." She whispered.

"Just pretend, thats what I do..." She nodded and followed along. We were pulling this off pretty well considering we'd never waltzed before. Why are we waltzing? When the song ended, she bowed slightly and ran off, out of the ballroom.

**

* * *

Adrianna's POV **

I sat outside on the grass for a minute before I heard footsteps behind me. I jolted up and faced them. It was just my father. I let down my guard for a second and before I could react, I was on the floor with a sharp stinging in my cheek. He had backhanded me.

"I don't like that little stunt you pulled in there. You're going to be my heir; you need to grow a backbone. Now get back in there, you need to be introduced to very important people." I cowered on the ground, shaking and still holding my cheek. He looked down at me. "Up!" he roared. I jumped slightly and heard a crackling noise around my head. He stopped and stared at me, then slowly reached out his hand. I winced and shifted to avoid his hand. He stopped me by grabbing a handful of my hair and held me in place. He pulled my head up and looked deep into my eyes. And then, he laughed, not a regular laugh, a more maniacal laugh, enough to make me shudder. "You take after your mother! That dirty slut found a way to spite me beyond the grave!" He gave me one more sharp slap before disappearing into the house cursing under his breath. I sat on the ground still shaking slightly. Then suddenly, I broke out into tears and instinctively went into the fetal position. There was a rustling in the bushes and a head popped up. I jolted up, but fell back down, my legs shaking too much to hold me up.

"Dria?" I looked up, tears still flowing freely. There was only one person who called me Dria.

"Draco?" I said weakly.

"Dria, are you okay? I saw what happ-wha?" his face held a confused expression.

"What?"

"Fire..." I turned and noticed the small fires in the nearby bushes. One of the lamps shattered near the house. I jumped. He kneeled down and looked me in the eyes, which started to fill up with tears again. "Are you hurt?" I shrugged. I really didn't know. I mean I did feel pain but was I hurt? More scared than hurt. "Come on, let's go inside." We walked into the house and most of the guests had cleared and Mrs.Malfoy peeked her head out of the ballroom.

"Oh there you two are." She rushed over and in the rush of the moment hugged Draco too. He looked shocked and confused. "Come on." She said pulling us into the hallway. She waved her wand and we were instantly changed and clean. I was wearing a red skirt, yellow shirt and a pink sweater. She buttoned my sweater, undid my hair and pulled it up into two pigtails. She was about to send me off when father came out of the kitchens holding a knife, lightly fingering the blade. I started to shake again and heard the crackling again. The wine glass Mrs. Malfoy had been holding shattered.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Come here Gabrielle. I need to get rid of those wretched things."

"What?" He lunged forwards. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I emptied my lungs of all the air they could hold, screaming before I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the backyard. But everywhere I turned, he would just apparate in front of me. I ran outside but tripped barely two feet away from the house. I gasped and started to breathe awkwardly. I slowly turned around to him standing over me. I started to cry again, staring up at him, my green eyes shining with fear. Then, all of a sudden, he jolted forwards and his hands were behind his back.

"You don't want to do that my Lord. It might affect her stability. She's already very unstable, mentally and physically and this could set her off. If you do this, you might not have an heir at all."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked Lucius." He snarled trying to escape Mr.Malfoy's clutches. Mrs.Malfoy, finally regaining what little confidence she had left and ran to hold me. But I couldn't calm down. He was still lunging at me.

"Please, my lord, don't hurt her." Mrs.Malfoy pleaded. I looked back up at him and tried to blink the tears away but they just kept flowing. I looked up and he stopped struggling, defeated. He walked back into the house with Mr.Malfoy at his heels. Mrs.Malfoy ran after her husband leaving me and Draco alone in the yard. I stifled a sob and stayed sitting on the ground. Draco looked back and forth from the doors to me. He slowly walked over and sat down in front of me.

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know." I said slowly. Suddenly, there was a blinding blue light. I gasped and turned-

* * *

Dum dum dum... What will happen to our dearest Adrianna and Draco now? and what happened to the rest of the gang... what about her stability... and what about those mysterious fires and the shattering glass? A little light has been shed on Dria's mother, but is it enough to shed light on this whole stability business? oooohhhh sketchy aren't I?

**Everybody happy now?**


End file.
